Opposites Attract
by XShadowAelita
Summary: Xion and Roxas are complete opposites. Xion is the class clown while Roxas is one of the most popular kids in the school. A school Project forces these two opposites to collide. What will happen? Contains: Xion/Roxas, Yuna/Tidus, Sora/Kairi, Haynor/Ollete ,HopeXLightning and many more couples. also contains Swearing
1. Paint Splatter

**Olla everyone, Izzy here. This is my first fanfiction that I have uploaded {I have written a few one shots but don't want to upload them because they are rubbish. This is will be my first fanfiction and it will be a very long one {expect and list 25+ chapters}. **

**I Do not own anything in this fanfiction, Except the charater Zhea. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Paint Splatter

Xion's P.O.V

She felt her eyelids drop slightly as her raven black hair fell softly over her face. Gently pushing the strands behind her ear, she leant back on her chair and smiled as she felt the warmth of the sunlight on her face. She glanced behind her shoulder, studying the clock.

Only five minutes left she smiled to herself, as she began to swing on her chair. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the voice of her teacher. She let mind wonder, feeling relaxed like she always did.

"Xion Stalston!" a voiced yelled, snapping Xion back to reality, She opened one of her eyes, Looking up at her teacher, she couldn't help but giggle. His brown hair was pushed back behind his ears and he was wearing his face that he toughed made him look strict but made him look like he was eating a lemon.

"Ms Stalston were you paying attention to anything I was saying?" He asked, glaring at her.

Still swinging on her chair, she closed her eyes and replied bluntly "No".

Suddenly her chair slipped from underneath her, Xion Crashed to the ground, her knee hocking under the table, causing it to lift off the ground and stab the surprised teacher in the chest. He collapsed onto the ground, all the wind knocked out of him.

The whole class was laughing; Xion sat up and rubbed the back of her head, looking around the classroom Xion saw Seifer and his group. They were the toughest kids in the year, they all enjoyed a good laugh.

On the next table sat Sora, His best friend Kairi, Her twin sister Namine, Opposite them sat Yuna, Her cousin Rikku and their friend Paine.

In the corner table Sat Ollete, her boyfriend hayner, there friends Pence, Vanitus and Roxas, one of the most popular boys in the school.

Gowning slightly from the pain in her head, Xion pushed herself to her feet. Just then everyone heard a Loud crash in a corridor and a voice Screaming, "YOU BASTERED, WATCH WERE YOU ARE GOING FOR PETE SAKE!"

With the teacher out of action on the floor, the whole class jumped out of their seats and pushed themselves though the door. Xion waited till everyone had forced their way through the door before following.

Skidding though it, she crashed into someone. Looking up, her eyes locked with the blue ones of Roxas's. "Sorry", she smiled as she pushed herself away from him "Slipped".

"That's ok" He smiled back, "How come you always fall over?" he asked as they pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

"My natural talent" Xion shrugged, causing Roxas to start to giggle. Getting to the front, they found a Spikey, red haired Senior with paint splattered all over him and the floor. Next to him was Xion's best friend Zhea, who had been sent out because she had asked the teacher if he had asked Ms Silversten out on a date yet, who was now yelling death threats at the senior. Her orange hair now was splattered with splodges of white, blue, green and pink, while her face had a Black Hand print imprinted on it. Her clothes were covered with red and green paint.

"Again I am truly sorry..." the senior tried to apologise but Zhea cut him off by Screaming "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN RUNNING DOWN THE FUCKING CORRIDOR".

She was about to lunge herself at him, but Xion was quicker, she tackled Zhea onto he back and pinned her down. Turning her head to face the senior, she said "You better get going or she will kill you".

The senior nodded, pulled himself off the floor and walked down the corridor, leaving the tins of paint of the floor. Sighing, Xion got off Zhea and looked around. The whole class was laughing at the disaster, Making Xion smile slightly. The bell suddenly began to ring down the corridor. The class cheered and ran back into the classroom, grabbing their stuff. Xion pulled Zhea to her feet, and they both waited till the class had all grabbed their stuff and had left the room.

After a few minutes the last stragglers had left, Zhea and Xion walked into the classroom and found the Teacher leaning agents his desk, clutching his stomach. "Are you ok Mr Erikson?" Xion asked as she began placing her books into her ruckdsack.

"I'll live" He smiled weakly.

"I am truly sorry sir, it was an accident." She said softy, swinging her bag over her around her shoulder.

"I know it was".

Nodding, Xion followed Zhea out of the door. "I Just need to get my skateboard from the locker, Meet you at the gates in five" Xion told Zhea.

"Ok seya" Zhea called as she ran down the corridor.

* * *

Xion pulled her locker open, grabbing her skateboard.

Just as she was about to slam the door shut, a folded piece of notepaper fell out of the locker and landed on her feet. Bending down, she brushed her fingers over it and smiled.

Unfolding it, she held it up to the light. Neatly drawn on it was a heart, coloured in with a gold pen. Laughing softly, she placed the drawing into her pocket and locked her locker. She walked down the corridor, her skateboard swinging slightly on her fingers. As she reached the gates, she found Zhea leaning agents the smiled and linked arms with Xion.

"My mum will kill me when she sees this" Zhea laughed as she lifted a strand of hair covered in pink paint.

"Well you shouldn't have yelled that question in the middle of class" Replied Xion bluntly.

"Oh come on" Zhea snapped, rolling her eyes, "We have been in twilight high for just a week now but it is plain as day that Mr Erikson fancies Ms Silversten". Xion laughed and wacked Zhea playfully over the head.

Suddenly Xion's phone started playing the listening by Lights.

"Oh god", Groaned Xion as she fumbled with a pocked in the side of her bag. Yanking her phone out, she flipped the screen up and pressed the answer button.

"Hallo" She said as nicely as she could.

"Hello Sis" replied a voice at the over end.

Xion rolled her eyes and mouthed _Serah_ to Zhea, causing her to dissolve in a fit of giggles.

"What do you want" Xion asked bluntly.

"Hay is that a nice way to treat your sister?"

"Well yesterday, you almost killed me because I used your eye shadow as face paint."

"You should have asked me and for the last time, you don't use eye shadow as face paint!"

"But it does the same job."

"Look, I didn't phone you just to argue about that. I need you to pick up your yonger sisters."

"First off, they are your sisters too, and two, why me? Don't usually Mum do that?"

"Look, Mum is doing something with Dad, and I am bizzy."

"Let me guess, you are with Snow aren't you?

" "Yes, So"

"So you want me to do a job that you are meant to do, just you don't want to leave snow."

"Yes."

"Oh for fuck sake, ok. But you owe me big time."

Xion hanged upped and sighed, placing her phone back into her back.

"Looks like I need to go, seya on Monday Zeah."

"Ok, Seya Xion" Smiled Zhea, as she turned down the shortcut they normally take together. Xion waved goodbye, then placing her skateboard on the ground, she placed he foot onto the board she pushed herself down the hill, her short black hair whipping at her face.

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter. It took me like 2 weeks to do because I started in test week. I almost in the summer holidays so I will try to update every week but I can't promise anything, I also an editor and have a lot of videos to make so do bear with me.**

**Please rate and review cos that would mean a lot to me **


	2. Meet the Sisters

**Haya everybody.**

**Yer sorry for the late update, I have been sooooooooooooooooooooo bizzy with videos and holidays, and I finally got round to typing up this chapter, this is only half of it because I somehow managed to lose my notebook I was writing in. so I may be late updating again for the next chapter because I had already written out chapter 3 but cos its now lost, I kindov stuck**

**Well hope you injoy :) **

* * *

Chapter 2

Meet the sisters

Leaning against the wall of the elementary school, Xion was fiddling with some grass she had picked out of the ground. Sliding down to the ground she muttered to herself "why does star twilight have to end half an hour after us?"

staring up at the sky she let her hand run through her hair unconsciously. Something snapped suddenly causing Xion's head to turn. Standing there was Roxas. He was still in his school uniform and looked slightly red in his cheek.

"Oh hey, Xion" he stuttered, walking towards her.

"Hey Roxas" smiled Xion as Roxas sat down next to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she leant against the wall again.

"Just picking up my brother and sister, you?"

"Pick up my sisters because usually my older sister does it when my mum is busy but she is hanging around with her boyfriend Snow and getting me to do her dirty work." This caused Roxas to burst out laughing causing Xion to snigger as well.

"You say the funniest things sometimes" he managed to splutter through his laughter.

"Again, one of my natural talents" shrugged Xion casually which caused Roxas to dissolve into laughter again. Just then, the bell went.

"Finally" muttered Xion pulling herself up onto her feet. She held out her hand to the now hiccupping Roxas who gingerly placed his hand in hers. Pulling him up, Xion saw that Roxas's cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Are you feeling alright, Roxas?" Xion asked softly, glancing into his eyes.

"Yeh, yesh" stuttered Roxas, turning away and letting go of her hand quickly. Confused, Xion followed Roxas through the gates. A bunch of parents were already waiting and more were following them through the gates. Xion glanced and saw a small red haired girl running towards her.

"Xion-e-e-e-e" screamed the girl as she crashed into Xion's legs causing her to fall backwards.

"Wow, careful, Vanille" Xion laughed as she glanced down at Vanille who was hugging her legs violently.

"Your sister?" asked Roxas who had reappeared behind her.

"Yes, one an over energetic fun factory and the second, and eight year old who can kick anybody's ass if she wanted to, which is most of the time." This, again, caused Roxas to explode in a fit of laughter.

"Please stop, you're killing me" laughed Roxas uncontrollably which set Xion off as well.

They managed to stop laughing just as a beautiful girl with long, waist length, blue hair walked up to Roxas tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. "Oh hey Yeul", smiled Roxas bending down to hug the girl.

"Hey, Roxie" said Yeul hugging him back.

"Yuel, I told you not to call me that" snapped Roxas taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Your sister?" asked Xion jovially

"Yep" smiled Roxas, glancing down at Yeul. "Just need to find my brother." Right on cue a silver haired boy followed by a girl with pink hair forced over one shoulder ran up to them.

"Heya, Roxie" laughed the boy who jumped up and patted Roxas on the head.

"Oh god, not you too, Hope" laughed Roxas ruffling Hope's hair.

Making a face at Roxas, Hope turned round so he was facing the girl. "See ya on Monday Lightning." He smiled moving forward. He hugged lightning and buried his face into her shoulder. To Xion's surprise, Lightning hugged him back and rested her head on his.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday" muttered Xion under her breath which Roxas heard.

"Why isn't it?" he asked glancing at the hugging pair.

"Because normally anyone who even attempted to hug Lightning would end up with a black eye." replied Xion bluntly as Hope released Lightning from the hug.

"Right as you two lovers have finished then let's get going. And, Vanille, let go of my leg!" grabbing Vanille's hand and gesturing to Lightning to follow, she headed out of the school gate with her skate board poking out of her rucksack.

"So what's the deal with you and Hope, Lightning?" asked Xion as she, Vanille and Lightning walked down the road.

"We're just friends" replied Lightning bluntly, her hands placed behind her head.

"Well normally you never let anyone other than Vanille or me"

"So"

"Well what's the occasion?"

"No reason"

"You like him don't you"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Well what about those notes you keep finding in your locker?"

"That's teenage stuff"

"So"

"You're eight years old for pete's sake

"Well did you get another one today?"

"If you must know then yes"

"Hehe, someone likes you"

"Well you like Hope"

"Don't bring Hope into this"

"Ha, that means you like him"

"Do not"

"I want ice cream" interrupted Vanille.

"Vanille, I have no money"

"But I'm hungry"

"Wait till we get home"

"But..."

"No buts, you will wait"

* * *

**Well, please rate and review, this one grammer and spelling is better cos I got my brothers girlfriend to check it over for me. If any of you have any ideas then please tell me. I would be happy to include them (though nothing sexual, I keeping this a T fanfiction)**


	3. An Average Sunday Part 1

**Haya everyone, I managed to update a bit more quickly this time. I'm at the wonderful seaside village of Weybourne. No internet here, so I can do a lot of editing without getting distracted. I am working on this very big project, with a lot of layors and effects, but I ran out of inspiration and my sister told me to turn the music off cos my earphones broke, so I had to edit without them. Anyhow, as I had nothing to read, I decided to type the next chapter up, it's a bit long so I going to split it into two.**

**Well hope you like it, and again, sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 3

An average Sunday Part 1

Xion yawned and yanked her duvet over her head in an attempt to block the sun out. She lay there for a few minutes before she had to come out to breathe. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it read 11: 36. Groaning she covered her herself again.

Only a few seconds later, her door swung open and she heard somebody yell "Xione, Time to get up". Suddenly, something landed on Xion causing her to swear very loudly.

"FUCK,VANILLE WHAT THE HELL!". Xion screamed, shoving her sister onto the floor and cluching her stomach in pain.

"Xion what have I told you about swearing" Her mother said, Sticking her head though the door.

"It was not my fault, Vanille bloody tried to kill me, and trust me, she weighs a ton"

"Still gives you no right to swear, and Vanille, how many times have I told you about waking up your sister by jumping on her, you lucky she did do the same as last time"

"I thought She was Drunk so I hit her over the head"

"Dear, first thing, she is 5. Second, It was the morning so she wouldn't be drunk, she would have just had a hangover"

"Yer, but still, it was still self-defence"

"From being squish by your younger sister?"

"Yes"

"If was Lightning then I would understand, but Vanille doesn't know the difference between right and wrong"

"You should be awake already Xione" Vanille laughed from the floor

"Vanille, unlike you, I am incapable of getting up early, trust me, you will be same when you become a teenager" Xion grumbled, pulling her covers back over her head.

"I will never grow up" Vanille called as she flung a t-shirts at Xion's head.

"Tough, it's unavoidable"

"Well as you two have finished arguing, Xion, time to get dress. Our Guests are going to arrive in about half an hour or so"

"Fine, Now will you leave me in peace" Xion yelled from under the covers. Whe she heard her sister leave and the door slam shut, she pulled her covers off of her and slipped out of bed. Walking over to her chest of draws, she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a off shoulder hooded black jersey.

Quickly pulling them on, she grabbed a brush that was lying in the middle of her floor and quickly pulled it a few times though her hair so that her hair was flat before flinging it back onto the floor. Pulling open her bedroom door, she saw Lightning sitting in the hall, playing on her DS.

"Lightning, you know you won't be able to play that when they arrive"

"I Just want to beat this Giant lizard guy, I been up training all night" Lighting called, Pressing the keys on her DS Very violently

"Lightning, how many times has dad told you not to do that"

"32 times and counting"

"I didn't need an answer, it was a rhetorical question"

"Well can you leave me be" Lightning snapped. Sightning, Xion headed down stairs and into the kitchen and found Serah sitting at the table, drinking a glass of orange juice and flicking though one of her text books while her dad was sitting there, reading a newspaper.

"Dad, Lightning was up all of last night playing Dragon quest 9" Xion as she opened a cupboard and pulled out a packet of crisps.

"Why today of all days" Her father moaned as he, glanced up from his newspaper. "I just pray to God that She does not beat anybody up"

"And I wonder where she gets her violent strength and attitude from"

"Beats me"

"Dad, You were once a solider"

"That was many years ago"

"It was 8"

"So"

"yer,well you got mum pregnant when she was only 19"

"Don't remind me"

"I was your fault"

"We were both young"

"And stupid"

"Hay is that anyway to treat your elders"

"Erm, I am in the room you know" Serah butted in but neither paid attentions

"You 35, That's not that old"

"Compared to you that's old"

"It is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is Not"

"Zach, Xion, Just leave it. I do not want this argument to continue" Her Mums voice called from upstairs

"Dad, started it"

"Did not"

"You two stop acting as kids" Her mum yelled again

"I am Still a kid" Xion yelled back

"You bloody 13, you're a teenager"

"Ha, You swore Mum"

"Bloody is not a swear word"

"yes it is"

"I have to agree with Xion, Aerith"

"Well don't forget Zach, you are a kid two"

"Hay, that's no way to treat your husband"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST LEAVE IT" Serah yelled.

"I can say what I like when you are acting like a kid"

"haha, dads a kid" Vanille yelled from somewhere in the house

"I am not a kid" Zach yelled

" Will you all keep it down, I am battling here" Lightning called from the landing

Xion just stood in the corner of the kitchen, eating her crisps and laughing quietly to herself. This was going to be a long day

* * *

**Well, hope this is ok, In a later chapter you will learn about the drunk rule thing, and also next time you will learn who the guests are.**

**Yer sorry, I kindov went mad with the argument XD**

**Xion's Outfit was chosen my my annoying sister Natasha and My friend Emma. I had zilch ideas, I not into fashion and would chuck in any old thing**

**Well, Please rate and review *^_^***


	4. An Average Sunday Part 2

**Hallo everyone *^_^***

**Part two of An Average Sunday**

**All I am going to say is, be warned. I A lot of my madness will show in this chapter**

**Next chapter, we will start getting into the storyline more. **

**Oh, and sorry for any grammer and Spelling mistakes, I only 13 and not very good**

* * *

Chapter 4

An average Sunday Part 2

"Xion, the guest will be arriving any minute now" Her mother called up the stairs.

"Does that mean we have to have a meeting?"

"I am not taking my chances"

Xion groaned pulled herself off her bed, and walking to her door. Pushing her door open, she headed downstairs. She found everybody in the sitting room, Lightning, Vanille and serah sitting on the sofa while Her dad was relaxing on the chair in the corner. Plonking herself next to the sofa, she sat up and waited for her mum to speak

"Alright, the ground rules for today are" her mum said, who was standing in front of the tv and looking very serious

"One, No beating anybody up" She said, Eyeing Lightning, who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Two, you much socialize, meaning no talking to Snow" Which made serah gasp in protest.

" Save it serah, No way is Mum changing her mind" Xion muttered to her sister, who was shooting death looks at mum.

"And finally, You all must be polite, meaning no swearing". Before Xion could protest, the doorbell rang. Xion shot up and ran to the door, pulling it open.

"haya Xion" greeted Sora, ruffling xion's hair

"hay Sora" Xion smiled, standing back to let him enter. His two brothers were following him. Noel was carrying with two small swords and was play fighting with Cauis, who was holding a sword that was bigger then Noel's.

"Be carefull not to poke anybodys Eyes out with that" Called as she walked though the door.

"Its nice to see you again" Xion smiled politely as her Husband walked past

"Sorry, Squalls is in a bit of a bad mood today, Noel and Cauis were up at 4 am play fighting"

"that's alright"

"Haya squirt" Fang called, punching her fist into Xion's Shoulder.

"Don't call me that"

"Well you are"

"Am not"

"Look, I am three years older than you, I would know"

"That doesn't give you the right to bully people"

"Who says I am bullying you"

"You are by calling me that"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Xion, I do not want a repeat of earlier" Her Mum called from the sitting room

"Consider yourself luck that I am on my best behaviour"

"Trust me, I am not scared off you" Laughed Fang as she ruffled her hair. Xion stuck her tongue out at her and headed into the sitting room. She saw Sora standing awkwardly by the door. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a Back hoddie and A pair of brown cut-offs.

"Wanna head up to my room" Asked Xion, Knowing Sora hated hanging around with adults. He nodded and followed her out of the room and up the stairs. Pushing open her door, she stood aside to let Sora past.

"Wow, your rooms a tip" Sora laughed, looking around the room. Clothes, books and CDs were scattered all around the room, on one side sat a bed with it sheets sprawled over it, opposite that was a Chest of draws which had an old brio, her mobile phone, A skating magazine, a couple of Plates and cups lying on top of it. Agents the over wall was a desk which was covered by music seets, a couple of pens, A CD player, a notebook and Gaming guides, leaning on that was a mirror and pinned onto the wall was a couple scraps of paper. Her school bag lay next to a TV and PlayStation which was sitting on a wooden box with games scattered all around it. Her walls were plastered with Posters, A few gaming ones, one of the band Simple plan, one of a guy skateboarding and one of a panther

"Thank you" Xion said, sitting down on her bed. Sora Examined the Pieces pinned onto her wall.

"Xion, what are these?" Xion Glanced up and saw what Sora was looking at.

" Oh, They are these drawings I keep finding in my locker"

"woah, that's means somebody likes you"Sora called, sitting down next to her.

"I guess" Xion smiled. "Anyhow, Wanna play a video game?"

"Sure, What you got?" Xion Ran over to her PlayStation and started to scavenge though the games on her floor.

"Hm, What about Spiro?"

"Sounds good". No sooner had those words left his lips then they heard somebody scream from downstairs "THAT'S IT, THAT'S THE LAST STRAW".

"Shit" Yelled Xion, as she flung herself across the room, yanking open the door and flying downstairs. When she flung herself into the hallway, she found Lightning attempting to punch Fang, who was blocking all the attacks. Before she could say anything, Zach was in the hallway, holding Lightning back, and getting punched pretty badly.

"Lightning stop it" Xion said, Grabbing Lightning's arms and stopping her punching Zach.

"Let me go, let me go" Lightning screamed, trying to wiggle out of Zach and Xions grip.

"No chance Light" Xion replyed as Serah poked her head out from around the door

"What the blaze is going on?" She asked

"No time to explain, just grab the keys to Lightning's room" Xion yelled as Lightning got one of her hands free and Slapped Xion. Serah nodded and ran into the Kitchen and remerged a few seconds later with a key.

"That's Xion, I can take care of things from her" He dad said as he Carried an angry Lightning up the stairs and past a bewildered Sora.

"Does this normally happen in your house" He asked as Serah pushed Past him.

"Almost every day" Xion replied.

* * *

**Well hope that was ok, I had a bit of problems at the beginning but I had a lot of inspiration after that. **

**I would like my friends Katherine and Emma and my sister Natasha for helping me come up with Xions Room,**

**Well better get some sleep, Its like 1am here and the overs want to get to sleep**

**Also, I got an internet restriction, so I might have a bit more time to type up ^^**

**Please rate and review**


	5. Project time

**Haya everyone ^^**

**Sorry for the lateness, but my life is so bizzy. I got an xbox in the summer, so I been playing that a lot. Got five xbox's games and only completed one {Final fantasy XIII}. Schools being a pain, I am not jokeing, everyone says that till you get to year ten, you don't get that much homework, they are fucking lieing. Im getting so much that I'm downing in it, I had to do an essay that took me 12 hours to do,caused a huge row with my dad so now not talking with him. I trying to help out my friend, I becoming more social, plus I am now addicted to a new game so yer XD**

**Well on with the chapter**

* * *

Project time

"Hurry up Xion" Zhea yelled as she waved at her friend who was running up the hill.

"Sorry" she painted as she stopped in front of Zhea, "overstepped".

"Same old excuse" Zhea laughed as they began to head though the passageway.

"How come you're not on your skateboard?" Zhea asked.

Xion rolled her eyses, "Vanille was using it for a shield when she was play fighting with Noel and Cauis , now one of the wheels is broken and I'm taking it to get fixed sometime this week".

"Your sister breaks everything" Zhea laughed and Xion Nodded, glancing at her watch and yelled "We better get a move on or we will be late". Zhea grabbed her hand and yanked her up the hill.

* * *

"We're getting our first project today" Olette said excitedly, leaning her back agents the wall of the science block and began fiddling with Hayner's hair.

"Why are you so excited? It just a stupid project, we properly won't even get graded" Vanitas muttered.

"It will be fun".

"Highly doubt it".

"Hay Roxas you've been very quiet". Pence said, glancing at him. Roxas was leaning up next to the wall, focus completely on what he was drawing in his notebook

"Roxas" Hayner said, sitting up so he could see Roxas. He didn't hear Haynor and continued drawing.

"ROXAS" Hayner yelled, this time snapping Roxas out of his trance

"Wa what" He Spluttered, glancing around

"what have you got there" Haynor asked, grabbing the notebook out of Roxas's hand.

"Hay give it back" Yelled Roxas, lunging himself at Hayner, pushing him onto the ground.

"Olette help me" Hayner yelled, chucking the book towards his girlfriend. Catching it, Olette opened the notebook to the page that Roxas had been drawing on.

"Woah take a look you guys" She said, turning the notebook in her hands so teh whole group could see it.

"Oh my god Roxas" Laughed Hayner as Roxas turned scarlet and looked away, on the page was a heart drawn neatly on the page in blue pen.

"Didn't Rikku say that one girl was getting pieces of paper in her locker?"

"Dont trust everything Rikku says" Roxas said, still blushing. Before anyone could press Roxas anymore about the drawing, the bell went.

"Right, what have we got" Pence asked as he swung his rucksack over his back.

"Science" Vanitas said as they headed though the door.

"Wonder if Zhea and Xion will cause an explosion like last lesson" Hayner Laughed.

* * *

"And remember class,don't let water anywhere near the sodium" Mr Delson called as he lighted the bunson burner and the front of the class.

"Sir, are we basically burning the sodium and collecting the gas?"Asked Sora, who was sitting in the corner with his lab partner Kairi.

"How many times do I have to say, yes"

"Just checking Sir" Sora as he started placing his sodium into the test tube.

"Ok you put the Sodium into the test tube while I'll get the goggles" Xion said as she funddled with a draw in the desk.

"Xion what time is it?" Zhea ask.

Xion looked at the clock, "Its 9:07"

"Shit Im late" Zhea said as she ran over to her bag and fumbled inside for a bit before pulling out a small metal box and a water bottle.

"Oh yer your headache pills" Xion said, snapping a pair of goggles over her eyes. Zhea nodded and opened the box, pulling out a yellow pill. Pulling the lid off her water bottle, she popped the pill in her mouth and took a huge gulp of water.

"You know you look like a goldfish when you do that" Xion commented as she pulled a pair of goggles over her friends head.

"Ouch" Zhea yelped, causing herself to let go of the bottle, which crashed onto the table and spilt water all over the sodium.

"Oh Chit" Xion yelled as the Sodium began to fizz. The whole class turned to look at them and then saw the fizzing sodium. A few seconds later, the whole thing burst into flames. Both Xion and Zhea screamed and launched themselves under the station while the teacher grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall and started spraying the sodium fire.

After a few sprays, he managed to put the fire out. Xion and Zhea stucked their heads iut from under the station, bits of white foam stuck in their hair. The whole class was trying not to laugh, while the teacher was giving them a menacing look.

"Sorry" Xion whispered.

"Out know" the teacher said, pointing towards the door. Xion and Zhea pulled themselves to their feet, and headed for the door, only stopping to pick up Zhea's pills.

After they closed the door, Xion said "Well, we have been in this school for just over a week, and we have exploded something, set some sodium on fire, and i have managed to stabbed a teacher with a table".

"So on the whole, a very good start" Zhea joked, earning herself a punch in the arm. Sliding down to the ground, Xion rapped her arms around her legs and start up at the ceiling. After a few minutes, the heard footsteps and they turned to see a whitey silver haired boy running down the corridor.

"Hay, what are you doing out here?" The boy asked as he skidded to a halt in front of them.

" Lab accident" Zhea said. "i spilt some of my water when I was taking my headache pills, and it landed on the sodium and set it on fire".

"How long have you been in this school" the boy laughed

"Just over a week" Xion said bluntly

"And we also caused an explosion last week" Zhea added

"I wouldn't be surprised if you get banned from science" The boy smiled "Anyhow, what are your names?"

"Im Xion and this is my friend Zhea" She said.

"Cool, I'm Riku, I better get going,I need to get some text books, see you around". And with that, he headed down the corridor and out of site.

"He is so cute" Zhea said, then seeing Xion looking at her with disbelief, she smiled "What, he is".

* * *

Roxas was the first person to leave the classroom when the bell went. Pulling the door open, he saw Xion and Zhea sitting on the floor.

"You better get your stuff" He said and Xion nodded. Both she and Zhea stood up and slid past him. Xions hand brushed agents Roxas's chest, causing him to blush. When they had gotten past him, he headed in the direction of Ms Silverstens classroom.

When he has sat himself down, he glanced up and smiled. He haft to agree with Zhea, Ms Silversten did seem to have the hots for Mr Erikson. He unpacked his stuff while the rest of the class filed into the classroom.

"I wonder who we will get partnered with" Pence asked, sitting down next to Roxas.

"I would like to be partnered with Hayner or Kairi" Ollete called as she sat herself down opposite them

"With any of you guys" Vanitas said, plonking himself next to Ollete.

"What about you Roxas, who would you like to be partnered with?" Hayner asked, sitting himself at the end of the table.

"I would like to be partnered with Xion" Roxas whipered, bending his head so he looked at the floor.

"Why Xion?" Vanitas asked.

Roxas Shrugged "I Don't know, i think she is pretty bright".

Before anyone could say anything agents that. Ms Silversten stood up and clapped her hands together. "Right class, as you know, today we are starting a project"

A Mix cries of boos and cheers.

"Before I set you into groups, I better explain the project." She paused to flick a strand of blue hair out of her eyes. "The project is to express how different things effect our emotions. You can express this in anyway, though a video, a presentation, whatever you like".

At this, the whole class cheered. "You will get three weeks to work on the project, and you will be able to work in some class time"

The class was now paying attention.

"I will give you guys this lesson to short out with your partner what you are going to do."

Siefer raised his hand. "Who are we partnered with Ms?"

"I am about to tell you Siefer" Ms Silversten smiled. Turning round, she fumbled with some sheets on her desk before pulling out the correct one.

"Ok, here we go. Siefer, you are partnered up with Fuu".

Both of them grinned and high fived each over

"Sora and kairi, you two are working together. Namine you're with Ollete".

The two girls exchanged a friendly smile.

"Vivi you're with Rai, Pence your with Zhea".

Zhea turned and smiled at Pence.

"Hayner you're with Vanitas".

Roxas was watching Xion and saw her slip a sherbet out of her pocket and into her mouth.

"Roxas you are working with Xion".

At this, there was a loud crash and a gagging sound. Xion had fallen of her chair and was now gagging on the sherbet she had just started eating. Zhea had dropped down next to her friend and began wacking her on the back.

Roxas was frozen in shock and was completely scarlet. Someone was wolf whisling and Haynor was yelling "YOU LUCKY BASTERED"

"Haynor thats is not the type of language we use in the classroom" Ms Silverston yelled, as Xion managed to stop chocking.

"And Yuna, Rikku and Paine, you are all working together.

All three high fived each over, while Xion pulled herself back onto her now upright chair.

"Now get into your groups and start planning" Ms Silversten called. And with that, there was a screeching of chairs being pushed back ad voices began filling the room. Roxas grabbed his bag and walked over to where Xion was sitting, next to the window, were she was lost in her own thoughts.

Roxas pulled up the chair next to her and sat down. Xion turned to face him and smiled, causing Roxas's insides to melt.

* * *

Yuna jumped out of their sheet as soon as the final bell had rung. Stuffing all of her stuff in her shoulder bag, she yanked it over her shoulder and fled though the door. Running down the corridor, she skidded to a halt in front of her locker, unlocking it and pulling out her phone. Locking it again, she ran back down the corridor. She swung herself round the corner, she stumbled to stop outside a classroom door, just as the first member of the class pushed their way through the door.

She waited for most of the people to leave the classroom before slipping in. She crept up behind a boy, who was packing his bag slowly, and rapped her arms around the boy's waist.

"Hey Tidus" she said, pressing herself ageist Tidus's back.

"Yuna" Tidus laughed as he turned around in her arms and smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Would you mind doing that kind of thing outside the classroom" The teacher said when they broke apart.

"Sorry sir" Tidus said as he grabbed his bag and pulled Yuna through the door.

"So how was your day?" Tidus asked as they began walking to the main entrance.

"Well, two girls caused an fire in science, and then just normal lessons".

"How did they cause a fire?"

"They spilt some water on some sodium".

"Wow, how did they do that?"

Yuna shrugged "I don't really know. How was your day?"

"It was alright, nothing uneventful. No hang on, there was one thing".

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we find the others" Tidus said as they pushed their way through the main doors and walk towards the gates.

"Yo Tidus" A voice yelled and they turned to see Wakka, Riku and Lulu walking towards them.

"Have you told Yuna yet?" Waka asked

"No, but Tidus said he would when we found you guys" Yuna Smiled.

"Well go on tell her" Wakka called as they began walking down the hill.

"Riku's got a crush" Tidus said and he linked hands with Yuna.

"Do not" Riku scowled, blushing slightly.

"Woah, who's the lucky girl" Yuna asked, glancing at Riku.

"He won't sat" Lulu said softly

"Well I think we will find out soon" Yuna smiled

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it **

**As I'm have no time to type it up at home {mainly due to laptop and xbox restrictions}, im resorting to typing up at school. It took me three weeks to type this chapter up, I am librarian so I cant type up on Tuesdays or thursdays I also sometimes cant get a computer or get distracted taking with my friends. So I do apologize if I take a long time typing up. But now chapter has like 2,000 words in them and its so boring type in up from my notebook.**

**I completed the next chapter and working on chapter 7 at the moment, so I will start typing in up tomorrow.**

**When I get some time when my brother is looking after me, I will go through my over chapters and fix any mistakes**

**If any of you have any idea's for this story, I would love to hear them *^_^***

**Well I better wrap this up cos I over my restriction time and I got school tomorrow **

**Please Review and hoped you enjoy it**


End file.
